Visita a Sra Lovett
by wish.a.nice.day
Summary: Relato que cuenta la entrada de un hombre en el establecimiento de la Sra Lovett.


Londres por aquellos lugares era muy oscuro, o a mi parecer así se mostraba. Siempre paseaba por aquel lugar con frecuencia, por asuntos que ahora mismo restan importancia. Pero siempre que paseaba por aquella endemoniada calle, llena de ladrones y de gentes de pecado, centraba mis ojos en un edificio. No sé si era por el mero hecho de intentar no aparentar preocupación o para distraer mis pensamientos cuando paseaba por aquel lugar, pero siempre contemplaba el mismo edificio, en una esquina de la tan transitada calle.

El edificio era de dos plantas, un poco pequeño comparado con el resto de casas. Puede que ese fuera el hecho de que centrara mi vista en él, porque simplemente, parecía un lugar especial. En su fachada se podía leer "Mrs. Lovett". ¿Quién sería Mrs. Lovett? ¿Por qué su establecimiento era tan poco visitado? Muchas preguntas venían a mi cabeza cuando pasaba por allí.

Había oído hablar de aquel lugar, las peores empanadas de Londres sin duda, según comentaban. Pero… ¿que había allí arriba?

Poco después descubrí que un extraño hombre ejercía allí, en la planta superior, como barbero. De él decían maravillas, "un hombre impresionantemente diestro con las cuchillas", sin duda podía ser el mejor barbero de la ciudad. Un amigo mío, Mike, me había comentado tiempo atrás que aquel barbero había conseguido lo imposible: Ganar a Adolfo Pirelli "rey de los barberos", un charlatán que además de ganarse la vida como barbero, decía poseer una fórmula para eliminar la calvicie. Mike también me explicó que desde que Sweeney había ganado aquella apuesta, delante de todos los compradores de Pirelli, el desgraciado charlatán había dejado la ciudad, vencido.

Al final decidí por entrar en aquel establecimiento, abrí la puerta, con un sonido chirriante. El lugar no parecía muy acogedor, el polvo y la harina se confundían por aquella habitación. Entre todo el desorden y cucarachas me pareció ver a un muchacho, centré su vista en él, estaba bebiendo algo en una jarra, completamente oscura. El también levantó su vista y centró su mirada en mí. Abrió la boca para gritar algo.

-¡Señora Lovett!

- Toby, ¿qué demonios te pasa?- reprochó la voz de una mujer, seguramente la Sra. Lovett. Sus pasos se escucharon claramente entre el silencio incómodo de aquella situación.

- Tenemos un…

- ¡cliente!- dijo la mujer, levemente emocionada, entrando en la habitación, observándome a mí con la sonrisa más cálida que pudo conseguir. Devolví falsamente aquella sonrisa. La Sra. Lovett indicó al chico que saliera de la habitación con un gesto de cabeza.

- Toma asiento.- pidió amable. Observé el lugar en busca de asiento, señalé un lugar con mi mano, ella asintió energéticamente, me senté.

- ¿Quieres una empanada no?- me preguntó mientras trabajaba con sus utensilios.

- así es…- dije con voz temblorosa, ese lugar no me gustaba mucho.

Ella levantó la vista y sacó del horno una empanada, la colocó en el primer plato que vio y me la trajo a la mesa. Observé la empanada con mezcla de desconfianza y repugnancia, mientras ella estaba de espaldas a mí. Levanté mi vista hacia ella, ella asintió sonriendo. Qué remedio, cogí la empanada de aquel plato tan sucio y di un pequeño mordisco. El crujir en mi boca de aquella empanada me dio escalofríos y sentí nauseas al sentir su relleno ya dentro de mi boca. Inspiré intentando tranquilizarme y tragué con rapidez.

En esos momentos entró al lugar un hombre con un par de cuchillas, seguramente sería el Sr. Sweeney del que había oído hablar, la Sra. Lovett lo observaba atontada, probablemente estaría enamorada de aquel hombre. En cambio, Sweeney parecía distante a ella, evitando mirarla siquiera, por lo que se centró en mí. De nuevo me sentí muy incómodo, la sonrisa de aquel hombre inspiraba temor.

-Creo que deberías darle algo de beber para acompañar la empanada.- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción al conocer que en aquellos momentos, yo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de haber comido aquella empanada. Ella asintió, se limpió las manos en el vestido y trajo una jarra de algo, no sabía muy bien de que se trataba pero en aquellos momentos bebería incluso arsénico para poder quitar aquel desagradable sabor.

Me serví un poco de aquel líquido en un vaso y tragué con rapidez, sentí como comenzaba a picarme la garganta. ¿Que era aquella bebida?, estaba convencido de que se trataba de alcohol, pero seguro que era alcohol fuerte. Reprimí unas lágrimas de mis ojos, aguantando el escozor.

Entonces centré mi vista en la empanada, mordida a penas, rellena de algo que mi paladar no llegaba a reconocer. Una cucaracha se deslizó por la mesa, hasta llegar a la empanada, se posó en ella, la observé distraído. Levanté de nuevo mi cabeza y me encontré con el Sr. Sweeney, que limpiaba sus cuchillas, ¿me parecía ver sangre?, no, seguramente era el efecto del alcohol. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

El chico entró de nuevo al establecimiento, se acercó a la Sra. Lovett y la abrazó, contemplé aquella escena conmovido, pero después de abrazarla corrió a donde me encontraba, cogió la jarra de alcohol y se la tomó de un trago. Observé al chico boquiabierto. Me levanté y pagué, dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar, abrí la puerta con aquel sonido chirriante.

-¡Espere!- dijo Sweeney. – ¿No quiere un afeitado?- preguntó con una sonrisa enigmática. – Invita la casa.- añadió sin abandonar aquella sonrisa, cogiendo sus cuchillas.


End file.
